The present invention relates to improvements in the field of coating metallic substrates. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an improved method and apparatus for coating a metallic substrate with an oily substance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,629 of Jan. 23, 1990, Applicant has described a high-speed electrocoagulation printing method and apparatus in which use is made of a positive electrode in the form of a revolving cylinder having a passivated surface onto which dots of colored, coagulated colloid representative of an image are produced. These dots of colored, coagulated colloid are thereafter contacted with a substrate such as paper to cause transfer of the colored, coagulated colloid onto the substrate and thereby imprint the substrate with the image. As explained in this patent, the positive electrode is coated with a dispersion containing an olefinic substance and a metal oxide prior to electrical energization of the negative electrodes in order to weaken the adherence of the dots of coagulated colloid to the positive electrode and also to prevent corrosion of the positive electrode. In addition, any gas generated as a result of electrolysis upon energizing the negative electrodes is consumed by reaction with the olefinic substance so that there is no gas accumulation between the negative and positive electrodes.
The dispersion containing the olefinic substance and the metal oxide is applied onto the surface of the positive electrode in a manner such as to form on the electrode surface micro-droplets of olefinic substance containing the metal oxide. As described in the aforementioned patent, this may be achieved by means of a device comprising a rotatable brush provided with a plurality of radially extending horsehair bristles having extremities contacting the electrode surface, and a distribution roller arranged in spaced-apart parallel relation to the brush such as to contact the bristles thereof at their extremities. The distribution roller has a plurality of peripheral longitudinally extending grooves and is partially immersed in a bath containing the dispersion. As the distribution roller rotates in the dispersion, the grooves are filled with the dispersion which is thus transferred to the bristles to coat the extremities thereof. Rotation of the brush, on the other hand, causes the coated bristles to transfer the dispersion onto the surface of the positive electrode and thereby form the desired micro-droplets of olefinic substance containing the metal oxide. Instead of a brush, use can be made of a roller provided with a plurality of radially extending strip of chamois leather adapted to contact the electrode surface, the strips being coated in the same manner as the bristles. Rotation of such a roller causes the coated strips to impinge upon the surface of the positive electrode such as to transfer thereon the dispersion and thereby form the desired micro-droplets of olefinic substance containing the metal oxide. Although both types of devices provide micro-droplets of substantially uniform size, the micro-droplets formed on the surface of the positive electrode have a random distribution which adversely affects the image reproduction. In addition, as the strips of chamois leather carry abrasive particles of metal oxide and impinge at high speed on the electrode surface, they suffer from premature wear.